isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tibet
Ginny| Ginny won the season in a 7-3-0 vote making her the first four time player to win. }}}} | runnerups = Tierra Kay | tribes2 = | returnees = Desireé (28) Chris (29) Tierra (29) Eric (31) Dustyn (31) Banks (31) | cast = | previousseason = Russia | nextseason = Jordan }} iSurv1vor: — ''' ''Fans vs. Favorites 3: Showdown''' is the twenty-seventh season of iSurv1vor. As with and that preceed it, this season features returning contestants from previous iSurv1vor competitions opposing new players to the series. The theme of the season is paying homage to the previous Fans vs. Favorites installments. The start of the game saw the tribes divided into three groups of eight that honor the two previous ''FvF seasons; and are the Fans and Favorites tribes respectively alongside a third tribe, , who are an equal number of Fans and Favorites. On the first day the tribes were informed of changes to Tribal Council with the inclusion of a Black and White pearl which prevents the holders not voting or having an extra vote respectively alongside a caveat to Immunity Challenges with the first placed tribe given the ability to weaken other tribes by controlling who sits out of the tribes when numbers are uneven. The Hidden Immunity Idols were split into several parts known as Chakras, once a castaway found all the Chakras they would form a regular Idol which must be played before the votes are read. During the sixth round the eliminated player would hand out a red pearl sending the recipient to the Palpung tribe. Chris moved over. On the tenth day after the eliminations of Jela, Banks and Dustyn the three tribes swapped into two gender defined tribes in a similar manner to and . The tribes merged on day twenty with seven fans and six favorites, naming themselves after Tierra's suggestion. On day twenty-three, a twist with Immunity took place where Justin as the winner of Individual Immunity began a chain of protecting five others with the successive player choosing the next and so on. After the elimination of Chris on day twenty-seven, an Orange Pearl won at the auction granted the holder individual immunity and could split the remaining eight into two groups of four and not attend either Tribal Councils. Adam placed Justin, Kay, Martyna and Tierra in one group and Ginny, Gray, Kim and Zac in the other. This season also marks the first time of an all-female final five in iSurv1vor. "Sorry (The Purpose)" by Justin Bieber was chosen as The iSurv1vor Scavenger Hunt's song of the season. Ginny was inducted into the 100 Club on day thirty-seven. Ginny won the season in a 7-3-0 vote defeating Kay and Tierra. Kay won Player of the Season in a 28.83% vote defeating Eric and Martyna. The season was announced during once the tribes merged to . Sandy announced his return to the series with Jermaine and Joe reprising their roles. Ricky and Noah return to fulfil their responsibilities in casting and social media respectively alongside newcomers Rachel from and Mike T. from who have signed on as the dual-hosts of iSurv1vor Live! replacing Mac. Tucker returns to hosting after . Casting for the Favorites began on December 11th, 2015 with Fans casting starting on December 13th. Casting for the season permitted the Production Team to simultaneously pick players for Tibet and the untitled twenty-eighth season which would feature all new players.https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10153329228659537/ Those not chosen for Tibet would be contacted first once the next season began Production. In keeping with the tradition set in the cast reveal for the season would begin over The 12 Days of iSurv1vor with one fan and favorite being revealed each day in the run up to the premiere.https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10153343229849537/ One of the original ideas for the tribe division would be by gender and status as planned in even as far as the fourth tribe and buff being created, Sershul. Matthew ( & ), Ian ( ), Hunter ( ), O'Henry ( ), Danny ( ), Max ( ), Sharonica ( & ), Natalie ( ), Markos ( ), Constance ( ) and Joanne ( & ) were shortlisted to compete again but were cut. The location for the season was scouted by Noah. The season was given positive reviews based on the homages paid to the two previous Fans vs. Favorites installments alongside the returning players and especially towards the new players with breakouts such as Kim, Martyna, Adam and Justin although criticism regarding the mechanics of the Black and White pearls and lack of knowledge regarding how they're incorporated for the tribe as they had consistently won tribal immunities was critiqued though the Production stated that this was in part to their continuous winning streak and the Pearls powers weren't revealed until a tribe visits Tribal Council as mentioned in the opening of the game. Ginny's victory also garnered a mixed reception from some viewers and alumni with many believing fellow finalist and returning player Kay should have won and that her victory was more voting against Kay versus Ginny's game akin to Russell Hantz and Natalie White from Survivor Samoa though the jury have openly objected this claim stating Kay's justification for votes would've been greater had she been less defensive when questioned. Once the game finished, a large number of the cast have remained in contact and have maintained the Tibet skype chat independently. * This is the first ever season to feature a final five consisting of all women. Category:Seasons Category:Fans vs. Favorites